Thee Owlation Service
by Golden Seashells
Summary: Sirius & Remus decide to sign up to the Owlation service over the hols, little expecting to be paired with one another. Padfoot has loved Moony for years, will Remus piece the secrets together & work out Night Flyer's crush is actually himself? SLASH SBRL
1. Letters

**Thee Owlation Service**

******A/N: **I know another story I'm sorry! :is sheepish: I know I need to update my other three but seeing as I have two major assignments due this week. I couldn't yet and needed to de-stress so decided to write this fun story. Don't expect perfect grammar or critically analysed work this chapter. As I wrote it in fun, and with no revising. I will go over it etc etc after the assignments but hopefully it'll tide you guys over for now and give you some enjoyment.

So without much more adieu, my new de-stressing Sirius x Remus fic on the overly done idea of pen pals.

******Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Rowling's universe, I claim nothing but the plot of this fic, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_Summery_

_Sirius and Remus decide to sign up to the owlation service over the Hogwarts hols, little expecting to be paired with one another. Padfoot has loved Moony for years, will Remus Lupin piece the secrets together and work out Night Flyer's crush is actually himself? And his pen pal the ever loyal Sirius Black?_

******Rating:** M

******Chapter Rating:** T

**Author: **Look up...

**Warnings: **SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language

* * *

In a small neat brown room a Hogwarts student sighed, tapping the end of his quill against his lips, perturbed at what he was about to attempt. The person in question thin with blonde-brown hair and strange amber eyes, a dark creature by the name of Remus Lupin.

Did he really think it necessary I do this? Remus wondered uncomfortable. After all he had his mates James, Sirius and Peter to write to. Starting a pen pal relationship up with some unknown witch or wizard seemed a little hazardous considering the fact he was a werewolf and it was absurdly unnecessary.

However Professor Dumbledore had slipped a piece of paper in his hand in transfiguration, blue eyes twinkling before shooing him away. Golden eyes dropped back down to the crinkled and worn newspaper clipping, it was a owl advert service, basically in muggle terms a pen pal set up. The young wizard's eyes sliding over the typed words in consideration, nose crinkling a little at the brightness of the words.

_The Famous Owlation_

_Are you ever alone? Want to make new friends? Find a new love? Or just speak with a person different to you in every shape and form. Then this is for you! Sweelies Owlation service is famous for bringing together good friends, lovers and squirming distraction._

_Just get out a quill, __jot down an introduction letter, add three sickles and your recipe for wonderfulness is complete. You will be paired up with another enthusiastic owler and then the magic begins! No further payment required._

_Sweelie  
_

Merlin… just the wording pained him, he knew the world of magic used different and often disturbing terms, squirming and Owlation though? Godric sounded like something Padfoot would write. Remus winced he couldn't believe he was actually considering doing this, originally after the fateful day, he'd tucked the ad away, long forgotten until now, school holidays, after all his hol homework was complete and he was left with endless free time.

Living just with his mother, made conversing null and void really, as they lived out in the country in France thanks to his transformations and the importance of no suspicion. Really… it wouldn't be so bad? Right? He'd read all the text books for seventh year, replied to all the letters from Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot, having another to talk to wouldn't be that strange considering.

After another ten minutes or so of pondering, Remus finally dipped his quill in his black inkwell and begun to write. Taking care to be polite and give a little knowledge of himself, wondering if he would be pairing with a witch or a wizard, younger or older…hm curious. With a final jot of his quill, he folded the letter with precision slipping it into a light green envelope and sealing it, calling their old owl Butters. "Now Butters take this to Sweelie's Owlation." Remus said voice soft, smiling as he attached the letter and a small pouch with three sickles to the old birds leg. Watching as it hopped out the window with a hoot and flew off. The werewolf stretching before sitting down on his single bed and pulling a book out onto his lap, the text for Defence against the Dark Arts, deciding it would be prudent to read again.

******ooOO Three Hours Later OOoo**

Remus watched the root vegetable in his hand as continued to slice it with sharp chops, cooking not something he was that fond of reminded him too much of potions and he 'loathed' potions. It might have something to do with the fact it was the only class he didn't really excel in, but all the same cooking was too familiar to the dratted class. The teenager nibbling at his lower lip in concentration, pushing a pile of sliced carrot to the side to start now on some horseradish instead, only to yelp in alarm at an insanely loud "crack! That filled the air." Amber eyes flaring wide as he threw himself backwards, only to slip and bang his head harshly on the bench behind. Whimpering lowly, as he sucked at the newly acquired cut on his knuckle, golden eyes glaring at the innocent envelope now resting in his lap.

"Bloody Owlation" Remus growled, not impressed, feeling as if he'd near been given a heart attack, plus he now had a headache.

"Remus! Is everything alright?" A woman called from another side of the house, the words thick with a French accent, the pureblooded witch having decided to practice her English this month.

"Oui Mama. Just slipped." Remus replied crossly, getting to his feet to eye the letter, wondering just why by Merlin it hadn't came by owl.

After a few moments, the slender wizard finally set about to opening it, carefully peeling open the envelope having taken interest in the dark red wax seal, eventually sliding out a thick sheet of paper, obviously expensive. Remus actually a little nervous, realising this wizard was quite well off, rather the opposite of himself. The teenager beginning to read…

_Dear Owlation mate,_

_Bloody wicked word don't you think? Owlation but yes! I hope we can be good friends er..chums and all the nice stuff. Am I experienced? Depends on what you mean. But this hell no, first time actually. But figured I'm on hols and it'd be great to have some stranger to blab your problems to, saves annoying your mates. Same goes for you, talk away! I'm all ears!_

_I hope you're a bloke by the way. Shit that probably wasn't polite to say, if you're a bird brilliant too, don't let my sentences scare you, I can be quite nice if I try to be. _

_But anyway! On to about me, I'm sure I've amazed you enough with my wonderful conversation skills. I'm a 17 year old wizard, birds love me, am one of those popular blokes, have three best mates in the world, I've eaten egg shells, I hate reading, bloody pointless living your life in a book, now that's a mistake. I'm the do now think later sort, am really looking forward to your letter, this is going to be so bloody ace I can't wait. You'll be my secret, the guys would think I'm a complete sissy otherwise writing letters and the rest._

_All to hearing from you soon!_

_Flying Night_

**_This is a magically directed letter, please do not respond. Your letter has been owled a__nd you are to wait for another response Sweelie – Owlation Services  
_**

Remus blinked, not knowing whether to be despairing or amused by the words he'd just read. Oh dear… he really wasn't anything like what the wizard would wish to speak with, he was nothing like this person and Flying Night? What sort of nick name was that…he was hoping he had meant it to be night and not knight. Explained a lot though, the bang, of course one would have to be sent this way, if both sent introduction letters, he was guessing this 'Night' would get his by owl later tonight.

The werewolf smiling slightly and just slid the parchment back into its envelope, heading to his room to put it somewhere safe.

**********OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

Sirius was pacing the apartment impatient, it'd been two days since he'd owled the introduction letter to Owlation and still he hadn't received a reply, surely there was someone he'd be paired up with? He thought he was a great catch anyway, for a bird or bloke. The truth was though it was lonely as hell here, when his Uncle gave him a large sum of money, he'd jumped at the chance at getting his own place in London. Prongs was now with Evans after all these years and it was just too sickening to remain living there any longer. So new apartment, home it had been exciting …for all of the first two days. Now… well he was drowning in boredom, the place was silent, some cars passing by in the higher set apartment, a few birds or laughter from below. And that was it nada but himself to amuse his time…it didn't work to well. So out of desperation he'd applied to an ad he'd came across in the Quibbler. A person to share owls with didn't sound too bad, bit girly, but saved him from torture and he didn't want his mates to know he was suffering so much.

Ok he'd lied he didn't care about whining to them, but Remus was in France, James was probably snogging the harpy and Peter…well he never liked talking with Peter so moot point. So letter swapping had been the best idea he'd come up with for entertainment other then going out on the town, but he could just see Moony's expression on that one. Merlin what he wouldn't do to have the teenager here with him, felt like he'd loved him fucking forever.

As imagining different situations he'd only dreamed of getting his best friend into, there was a faint tapping on the window. The raven haired aristocrat only noticing the sound when hearing a loud crash; Sirius jumping to his feet hurrying over to pull open the windows; shaking his head amused as he hexed back up the destroyed pot plant, waving a quick reparo over the object.

"Bloody owls" Sirius exclaimed with a grin, excitement glimmering in grey eyes as he hastily untied the fastened letter, chucking the non descript barn owl a treat as he waltzed back over to his new couch dropping into it and tossing a leg over the side.

"Green… unexpected" Sirius muttered at the appearance of the envelope, tearing it open and pulling out the neatly folded piece of parchment, unfolding it in excitement.

_Dear whom it may concern,_

_How are you? I hope you're well. As you may of realised I have never used this service before, nor had a pen pal. So I look forward to hearing from you. Personality wise I am rather quiet and normally private, however that may be overlooked somewhat seeing as we're to share things. I love to write, read, learning new things, defense against the Dark Arts, I am seventeen and a wizard. That pretty much sums myself up in brief, I have some close friends at a magic boarding school I attend and I secretly like the colour green. Although please don't tell anyone that, my friends would not be very impressed._

_I hope to hear from you soon, if I am not to your tastes feel free to stop communication; however I would expect we would not easily be paired with another that would create a negative experience._

_Kind regards_

_Rome  
_

A wide grin slowly spread over Sirius's features, a wizard AND a bookster who would've guessed? Hurrah for the first thing, it sounded like the male in question was very fussy, a right nit like Rem could be about 'responsible' things. But hell anyone would be great to talk to, even stuck up bookworms like this guy.

Sirius immediately whipping out his quill, pulling over the thick parchment he'd used previously, sucking on the end of his sugar quill in consideration of what to write.

**********OOOOOOOOOO  
**

Remus whined unhappily when hearing the frustrating scratching at his window. An owl…who in their bloody right mind sent a letter in the middle of the night? The dark creature thought grumpily, logic not having kicked in to the fact maybe it was sent hours earlier, the slender wizard pushing his blankets aside as he got to his feet. Cracking open the window to blindly grab for the mail, eventually bending down to peer through the window he'd pushed open to see properly, in a few minutes successfully having a letter in his grasp. The boy not even able to give the owl a treat as it was off in a flurry of feathers, the wizard rolling his eyes but padded back to his bed, whispering a quiet 'lumos'. As he gently opened the seal familiar from earlier that day, surprised at how soon the response had been.

_Wotcha Rome,_

_Great to get a reply, was getting a bit paranoid there, two days you know since I received anything. Can see you're one of those 'worried' types, now don't fret, I'm not about to just drop talking to you like you're some slimy newt or something. I happen to be a loyal bloke. Green.. yeah mate can understand your friends completely, it's a beastly colour. But be sure I'll take your green secret to the grave, I understand it would be a horrific burden, liking such a thing against your will. Makes me think of those cowardly Slytherins, I'm a Hogwarts bloke myself. Great school completely brilliant you'd love it I dare say. _

_Books books…what can I say about them…not my cup of tea? But don't worry! Like I said loyal LOYAL, even with books I can like you. After all Defense is ace, one of my mates is awesome at it, not too bad myself actually, I'm one of those talented types good at everything._

_Interesting name Rome, you fond of history? Or do you live there? I'm a star in Quidditch, birds love it when I fly, go off their nut a bit the poor things. Night well, if you knew me you'd understand, maybe we'll meet one day aye?_

_Want to do some secret sharing? No fun like sharing a bunch of private info with a complete stranger? My secret I'm in love and the person has no idea. How about you?_

_Forever yours_

******__****LOYAL**

_Night Flyer  
_

Remus snorted with laughter, this Night Flyer really had a huge ego, and liking a colour against his will? Preposterous. Amber eyes were bright in the wand light as he reread the letter. Knowing he 'should' reply now, so it was in the moment eventually reaching out for his quill on his bedside table, deciding the wizard was rather interesting if not a person he knew he'd desire to throttle in real life.

* * *

******__****A/N:** _Review! Replies to come up much sooner for this story as its my only de-stressing, not so focused on strict editing fic. Hope you enjoy! :Returns to typing assignments:_


	2. A little more about you

**Thee Owlation Service**

**A/N: **Dear it's been forever since I've updated my work, I've sat down and started working through my writing; I have a horrible habit of writing but never editing them to put up. Which really is lazy of me I have to admit. Working full time now though, those assignments paid off graduated! Thanks for all my reviewers and readers for encouraging me me it mean the world to me :smiles:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Rowling's universe, I claim nothing but the plot of this fic, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_Summary_

_Sirius and Remus decide to sign up to the owlation service over the Hogwarts hols, little expecting to be paired with one another. Padfoot has loved Moony for years, will Remus Lupin piece the secrets together and work out Night Flyer's crush is actually himself? And his pen pal the ever loyal Sirius Black?_

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Author: Look up...**

**Warnings: **SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language

* * *

Sirius pushed his boxers down, kicking them aside before stepping under the hot shower;. leaning his head back against the wall, unwilling to wake up. The Black having never been able to sleep in, no matter how he tried. It always made him bored and irritable. The water streaming down over the quidditch players body, the Maurander so lost in his thoughts of Hogwarts and his mates, he near didn't notice the scratching going on outside. Grey eyes slipping open in annoyance before Sirius realised what it was...an owl! With a whoop the aristocrat jumped out the shower, wrapping a thick red towel around his hips to shoot out the door and claim his letter. The wizard all smiles when dumping himself albeit elegantly onto his couch, raven black hair sticking to his neck and face, the teenager still rather wet. "Now lets see what he says." Sirius mumbled to himself as he tore open the familiar green envelope, completely ignoring the huffy owl waiting on the floor for a treat.

_Good Evening Flying Night (if it is indeed still late your way)._

_You sound like a rather interesting person yourself and yes do not fear, I'm a wizard no girl germs here I'm afraid. Your secret? You make it sound undignified to be writing letters, but I'll gladly be a secret, I'm humored at the idea. And yes you are correct I do tend to worry too much, not the most social of individuals. You sound very different from myself. But that's nice, you do tend to find those too much like yourself in personality can get tiresome, or maybe that's just me? But then again, at other times it's wonderful to talk to one who understands you. Now surprisingly I am also rather popular, in my own way of course. As my close friends are that sort and it's how the penny falls I guess. And no I have not eaten eggshells; however I have eaten many pens (muggle writing tools if you do not know) and I adore reading; you really haven't lived unless you've read the great literature of the wizard and muggle world. Shakespeare, Frommels learning, all excellent reads I do say. Maybe you should read them? You may be surprised? Loyal...that is undeniably...ah...sweet, probably not the most manly form of a compliment, but I am pleased with your loyalty. I feel much more comfortable sharing things with you at the idea. Oh no no I don't live in Rome, the history is fascinating of course, but it also relates to my name. I guess you have to know me my dear Night, as one has to know you. Quidditch...is passable, of course I respect all those players, but really not my thing. I prefer my feet on the ground thank you very much. Birds? No I'm not that sort of male at all ...that sounds terribly wrong_

_I should blot that out shouldn't I? _

_What I meant to say, was that I'm not 'popular' with the girls. I don't desire a relationship and the female population know it. _

_I feel privileged, thank you for sharing your secret, that must be a very lucky woman to have your heart so tightly in her hand. Why don't you ask her out? A person as social and loved as yourself? I could not imagine her saying no, you seem perfectly delightful in your letters so far. A secret from me? Merlin...I have troubles to think of one, well... I have one that is the reason I do not wish for a relationship? And no I have not been abused, so wipe that thought away quickly Night. I will divulge something else you may find quite surprising, I also am a Hogwarts student...seventeen, goodness it seems we're in the same year..._

_I probably know you...maybe we should agree not to give too much away? So we don't know who we are yet? I am not sure...however like you said I'm absolutely certain you're a person I'd like to meet. Slughorn really is a bit full of himself some days isn't he? But then I never really understood the fascination people had for potions. Looking forward to hearing from you and tell that girl! You don't want her to slip away. _

_The booklover _

_Rome _

Padfoot stared down at the later a little shocked, a black brow having risen intrigued. His pen pal was also a student at Hogwarts? That was...fucking cool, he could not wait to figure out who it was. Although..the wizard studied the torn leaf green envelope in thought, what if he was in Slytherin? Merlin's balls that would be annoying. He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the idea, befriending one of those snakes...he thought not. Grinning however he again reached for the pad of paper...

**oOOOo**

Remus stretching cricking his neck, having been reading far too long. The teenager watching as the moon begun to rise, nose crinkling in distaste. Only four more days till his transformation...it was moments like this he really missed James, Sirius and Peter. They always could help him forget, even for a little while; squinting for a second at a flurry of movement in the darkening sky, a slow smile tilting his lips when realising it was an owl. Another one? So soon? Surely Night didn't enjoy writing this much? His friends hated 'hated' mailing each other, so it was unusual to get so many in such a short time span.

Prongs was totally in love with Evans so would be with her all the time right now, since that amazing day of Lily asking James out. Padfoot well he was moving into a smashing new apartment in his words. Plus his letters, well they came at irregular times, you never knew when you'd get one from Sirius. While Peter he was on a holiday in Spain with his parents and he hadn't owled him yet anyway this hols. Remus leaning over to pull free the heavy letter, surprised at its weight, even though logic told him it'd be like last time. Running fingers through the soft tawny feathers of the barn owl in thanks, before leaning back to gently open the envelope and get to the letter inside...

_Hello my fellow Hogwartty friend! (If I was there I'd hug you I swear) I am just blown away, we know each other! Isn't that brilliant...if you're a Slytherin...stupid prats that they are...I may consider forgiving you. Excuse the insults, I have a reputation to uphold I'm a popular bloke after all. _

_I want to ask so many things...Merlin like...like do you prank? Do you 'like' the Slytherins (I hope not for your and my sake), You ever swum with the giant squid? I have...not so cool if he grabs you though, nasty slime he has... surprised me there. ...now HEY now did you just say? A boring bookish man would understand yourself more then my attractive intelligent self? How dare you Rome, how dare you, I should be rightly offended. You must apologise, uncalled for that is. I am a very understanding bloke VERY so don't' you forget it, get any problems then come to big ol Night here and I'll help you fix it. I am the opposite of ununderstanding I understand ALL! _

_Rome...I am honoured that you wish to inform me of those lovely books of yours but I am kindly refusing, I do not wish to turn my brain to mush. Very kind of you of course...but I know someone who reads quite avidly and the words that come from his mouth at times, I swear aren't a language..its not good for you. All that reading. _

_You don't like Quidditch? (Am currently smothering myself with a pillow dear Rome) See what you've done to me? But seriously now, I promise I'll take you on a broom one day Rome, you will see flying isn't so bad. Beautiful, brilliant...all the good words, feel the wind in your hair, no one to catch you. After a bit of prompting I'm sure you'd have fun. _

_Aw now, you afraid I'll think you're a ponce? You like blokes Rome? Of course nothing wrong with that, need some more equality...or whatever that means. No abuse? You sure? Say things like that it makes you wonder. _

_And I can't..I can't ask them out you see, we are very close and they happen to be the most closed minded, sheltered and just fucking oblivious person on the planet. There is no way I could get them to love me Rome. Believe me...I've tried love spells and hugging them senseless. I've hopped in bed with them and kissed their cheek, I talk to them all day and try to steal their homework. I do EVERYTHING, yet still they don't see it. I think if I asked they'd die of shock. Do you mourn me Rome? My sad fate, to love for years, yet your crush never seeing it? If you have any tips, I would love them, Merlin I would. Hols is over in two weeks, to actually succeed in winning them over? Amazing that would be, I'd even forgive you for being a Slytherin. I vow to you, help me win my love. _

_Now on the note of privacy. Why do you fear me finding out who you are? Wouldn't that be a good thing? We could be true mates then...maybe still my secret if a snake...I prefer to live in my final year of school, but don't you want to know me Rome? _

_Your loving and pitiful. _

_Night Flyer._

The werewolf cocked his head, faintly amused. Feeling terrible that Night had not succeeded in winning over his crush. However…he knew the reason. The thin golden eyed wizard rereading the letter repetitively, some words sticking out. 'I've hopped in bed with them…' How though? How could a guy hop in bed with a girl? Hogwarts made that completely impossible, unless of course they were Head boy or Head girl. But even then… Hm… unless he'd worked out a trick to get around the girl dormitory stairs, he struggled with how that made sense…unless... Remus's mind faltered startled.

Was Night Flyer gay?

* * *

**OOOo**

Please Review!


	3. House warming!

**Thee Owlation Service**

**A/N: **Again with the updating…sheesh people should shove a cattle prod where I won't name. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this new update. Review! It makes my world go round

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Rowling's universe, I claim nothing but the plot of this fic, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_Summery_

_Sirius and Remus decide to sign up to the owlation service over the Hogwarts hols, little expecting to be paired with one another. Padfoot has loved Moony for years, will Remus Lupin piece the secrets together and work out Night Flyer's crush is actually himself? And his pen pal the ever loyal Sirius Black?_

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Author: **Look up...

**Warnings: **SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language

Sirius was depressed, well maybe he was being a bit melodramatic, just because Rome hadn't replied yet in over a day did not mean he had to be depressed. But why hadn't he? Was it because he'd worked out who the 'they' was, he'd tried to make it obvious, obvious enough for Rome to work out yet he didn't have to say it flat out. He had dignity after all.

The animagus trudged into his new kitchen making a face at all the boxes around the place, knowing he 'should' unpack…how boring. The teenager grinned oooor he could wait for his lovely friends tomorrow. Prongs, Moony and Peter were to appariate over to see his new place, a whole house warming theme. He couldn't wait and he knew them too well, his Rem baby would so unpack everything, he was too fussy not to, while Prongs would laze around with a firewhisky and Peter he'd probably like to converse, always a bit more too himself Peter. Sirius waved his wand, glaring at the numbers that formed in the air, swishing away the smoke in distaste 2pm in the afternoon and still no bloody letter!

**/The next day/**

Sirius scowled throwing some tight leather trousers on, pulling the belt tight viciously. Angry and somewhat hurt that he hadn't received another letter, just because he was a bloody ponce did not mean Rome shouldn't respond. Who did he think he was? Frustration glowered off the aristocrat as he went to work sexing himself up for his friends in an hour. Well... one friend in particular, and Moony had bloody well notice this time or he was going to strangle the pillock. It was an empty threat, as if he could harm a hair on his babe's head. The attractive youth posing before the mirror taking in his dark black muggle clothing, something he delighted in wearing as he knew it made his parents furious. The Black heir wearing mudblood clothing, oh the sweet torture. Padfoot smirked, pleased at his appearance, hand smoothing over the black t-shirt and the band sprawled over the front. Everything was tight, showing exactly why he was the most wanted bloke at Hogwarts, he was fucking gorgeous.

Moving around the makeshift apartment, the quidditch player went to the fridge pulling out a firewhisky, ignoring the piles of boxes lying around still not unpacked, much of his belongs spilling over the floor thanks to his rummaging for bits and pieces when the thought arose. The grey eyed wizard pushing Rome to the back of his mind, he didn't need the stress. Remus was coming! He hadn't seen him for the past three weeks. Listening to the record, another amazing muggle contraption, kindly introduced to him by Wormtail. Sirius heard the first of the group to arrive, a grin lighting up his face as he bounced over to the door throwing it open exuberantly. Eyes alight when seeing his bespectacled best friend hovering in the doorway, curiosity gleaming in hazel eyes, clothing sloppily thrown together. The Black staring at his near brother's appearance before rolling his eyes and slapping the gangly male on the back, "Come on in mate, check out the new pad. No birds, no parents, you're really missing out."

His teasing making James chuckle, hand ruffling his wild hair. "It's bloody brilliant mate, you got the furniture in already?" The Chaser walking around the apartment quite impressed by how independent Padfoot had become.

While James made himself at home, Sirius considered for the briefest of seconds if he should tidy up the kitchen for Moony, the idea of doing anything involving cleaning made the warlock grimace. 'Or Not' Eyes sparked at the high pitched warble that echoed through the house. Prongs having jumped giving him a 'Are you mad?' Look, Sirius poking out his tongue, not about to tell Prongs how it sorta reminded him of the sound that used to resound through the Grimmauld mansion to warn off visitors. It was like a warm memory of childhood, so of 'course' he was having the same thing. Eyes flickered down to his wizarding watch, yeah dead on. Had to be Moony. Excited he made his way to the doorway, pulling it open, cocking his head, causing his raven hair to fall to the side, grey eyes darker with emotion. "Wotcha beautiful." Sirius greeted a wide grin across his features.

Taking in the startled amber eyes, the French youth blinking for a moment before sighing as if he didn't understand how he could put up with him.

"Morning Sirius," The male ducking under his arm that he had used to barricade the entrance way. The dog animagus huffing at the ease Remus could just brush off his flirting.

Sirius took a small reprieve of the unfairness of life as he checked out Moony's arse, Merlin the bloke was bloody fit. Checking out his friend's physical assets distracting him completely from the horrified tone of the slender Gryffindor as he fussed over the mess the apartment was in. Thoroughly enjoying the sight as his friend bent over to start emptying one of the boxes in the living room. Wincing as something smacked him in the forehead. Growling as his eyes darted up rubbing his temple childishly as he glowered at James. 'Arse...ruin his fun.' Jamsie took a little too much delight in saving him from being caught checking out the gentle werewolf. The headboy sniggering at his misfortune.

"Are you ok James?" Remus voiced suddenly sounding puzzled.

Prongs smirking, "Right as rain mate, what are you doing though? Don't go cleaning up after this pinhead."

"Oi!" Sirius complained in mock offense, "It is an honour to pick up after me, I am Sirius Black."

"The egotistical prat." Remus added in a grumble as he started packing saucepans away. "How could you leave it in such a mess? ...For that matter how do you find anything?"

Sirius whined "You're picking on me Moony, I've been sitting here missing you for weeks and now you're tearing my heart to shreds" The melodramatic youth inwardly snickering at the pained expression that filtered across the smaller s features. "And then you didn't even notice my clothes, look!" He enthused, spinning around extravagantly. Remus biting his lower lip not seeming to know what to say, James just calling his friend a moron.

"Ah.. they look .. nice?" The werewolf offered, Sirius's jaw having dropped completely horrified at such a weak compliment.

"They..look nice?" Sirius spluttered, "What about drop dead sexy, or hot or fashionable or...or.. " Grey eyes narrowed, "You are a loser at giving compliments." Sirius sniffed. Folding his arms over his chest, watching through his lowered lashes the distress the smaller one was struggling with, over apologising or laughing.

"Padfoot, I'm sorry for not noticing your smashing clothes." Remus finally muttered dryly.

Sirius beaming, "Aw that's alright moonykins." Remus yelping as he was dragged away from the boxes into a half dance to the music pulsing through the house. The Beater loving how easily he could stun the smaller wizard, watching as common sense finally clicked and the werewolf swatted him away.

Making his way to drop on the couch beside James who had been watching the proceedings like a spectator sucking on a sugar quill; Grey eyes stared at the male for a few moments before suspicion warred inside. "Now Prongsy dear, those don't happen to be 'my' sugarquills?" The sweets awfully familiar. Guilt flashing through hazel eyes, but before Sirius could issue a war cry, the loud doorbell shrieked out.

Remus's eyes having flared open in alarm at the sound, the sight 'nearly' making Sirius reconsider having such a scary bell but his thoughts wandered as he strode to the door. "Pete. In." He ordered with little courtesy, the stressed blonde hurrying inside a box of butter beers cradled in his arms, sending a questioning glance to the remainder of the four. Remus smiling in reassurance, the sight making Sirius's heart melt. Merlin...he couldn't keep doing this, one day his poor Moony was going to be pounced looking all...sexy and kind like.. While pondering how it was possible for the universe to create, .. or God whichever, created such a perfect individual. He heard a weird sound, scritching...bloody hell... that better not be someone pelting things as 'his' new apartment.

Standing there, he tried to consider whether he should hang out the window and tell the blimey bastards to bugger off. While thinking this he heard a curious tone to his love's voice.

"Pad's is that an owl?"

Sirius froze, wide eyed before realising what was being delivered. Flying over to the window yanking the window up so he could bend down and near rip the poor letter off the aggravated old barn owl. Succeeding the gleeful marauder tore the letter open, eyes racing over the words.

_Good day Night,_

_Dear that seemed rather conflicting to say but I'm so sorry I haven't replied sooner. I have been thinking about your dilemma. I will admit some of the things you said startled me as I've made an assumption I don't want to presume is true as that would be awfully rude of me. I will expand of course in a little bit. I will concur Slytherins are not my favourite house, they take a little too much delight in tormenting others. That 'is' hypocritical of me, my friends take just as much delight. However I don't mind so much the Slytherin Severus? You talked to him before? He's very intelligent actually, gets picked on a lot however._

_Now pranks that I can do, you wouldn't expect it of me, but it involves a lot of good planning pranks and knowing the right things to say. (My friends are terrible by the way) They manage to suck themselves into detentions one after another…I don't know why the professors bother really, I have to admire their determination. That and I apologize deeply Night I did not mean to pick apart your moral code of compassion and empathy. However you do realize 'ununderstanding' is not a word don't you? I promise I shall come to you now if I'm ever deeply troubled, may it help you feel better?_

_Night it is now my turn for offense, are you inferring my mind is mush because I know how to read? Come now, intelligence and literature is not to be mocked, can you imagine where we'd be without it? It's as if you're trying to say there's no point even for school utterly ridiculous my friend. _

_I shall forgive you of course as you don't like to read, I don't like quidditch…it's the height that gets me I think. And you're right, there is 'no one to catch you' perfect wording. I will fear the day I slip off and snap my neck I used to hate those flying classes I'm so glad we don't have to do them anymore now that we're in our seventh year. Just don't smother yourself, how could I talk to you then? These talks are quite fun if I do say so myself and you are so different from me._

_Oh dear, I can't say that's something I have ever reasonably considered, being a ponce that is. Nothing against it either, I don't date blokes or birds my dear Night think of me as asexual at this point in my life. You fret too much of course there is no abuse, you have to learn to trust me a little, even if in real life I do tend to tell quite a few untruths when the occasions arise. This though is to bring us closer well, in understanding others so very different from ourselves and I shall with all efforts be as truthful and as honest as forseeably possible._

_Now this brings me back to my earlier dilemma a presumption I've made, please Night forgive me if I'm wrong. However if this crush of yours you share the bed with, innocently by the sound, in the aim to tease and bring closer. I have deducted unless you are James Potter it would be infeasible for you to get into the girls dormitories, what with all the curses. Does this mean your love is male? If so (or not at that matter) I shall certainly attempt to help you woo them. I have no judgement on such things as love, it's not something that can be prevented certainly. First questions first, it's obvious you know them 'very' well, love them dearly at that. But most important, Are they homosexual (if male else this question really doesn't count), What's their favourite food? Colour? How do they like to spend time alone and with others? Most of all are they even 'slightly' romantic you'd be surprised both genders can have a little enjoyment of romance. You have to find this out as soon as possible. I can send you much better tips, if you love this witch or wizard so greatly then I'm certainly going to help you somehow, although any advice I give may not be so helpful. After all 'I' am not one involved in relations, not as successful as you are by take of your popularity._

_Of course I want to know you Night, you are a fascinating wizard, however I thought it'd be considerably more fun this way. As what if we didn't like one another in real life? I don't want to darken out friendship by previous ideals, or shadows. Instead I'd like to find out about the real you, and I'm going to see who can work out who's who first. A challenge Night? Are you up to it? _

_Sincerely yours_

_Rome_

_P.S. In regard to the squid, no I have not swum with him...nor shall that change._

Forgetting completely his puzzled friends. Relieved, so relieved to hear Rome didn't care if he was a ponce, it distressed him to know there were many things he didn't know about his crush. He was highly certain he wasn't a poof, but favourite colour? Well...sounded like he had a lot to find out today."

"Whatcha get Sirius?" James called from where he was now sharing Wormtail's butter beers alongside with Remus.

Flustered the pureblood smirked, "Just an order mate." The tall aristocrat shoving the letter into his tight trousers, a little mournful at the crinkling that would of occurred, but it was too bad. Rome was his secret.

**OOOo**

Please Review!


End file.
